someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Neighbors
I'm pretty sure my neighborhood is one of the nicest after these other neighbors had moved from us and friendlier moved in. My name is Merke. i'm going to share you my experience with these neighbors. One day of August 2007, my ratty grumpy neighbors had left us. They had a dog that always came over and did his business on our yard, pissing us off while they just sat there, smiling away. Eventually their dog had been hit by a car while running after the mail woman, which I was very happy that happened. After that experience with the car, they started packing up to leave. They were gone within the week, no goodbyes at all. A few months later, in early October, new people came looking around their house. They seemed to be nice, they always questioned the estate businessman about things like,"How long has this house been here?" or,"Is this place in well condition for moving into?" It was absolutely a good place to move into. The other neighbors on our street were all decent, well besides the people who had lived there. Some 5-7 days later we saw a moving truck pull up outside the house. Then we saw the people visiting before hop out of a black caravan. We've decided to throw them a housewarming party. Here I am, after the party. They are much better than the old neighbors! They have a dog aswell but she's trained to use the bathroom. The actual bathroom. They have a daughter and a son, Stephanie and Paul. The parents, I'm not sure. We just call them Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. During this week Paul entered my school. He's a grade higher than me but we still hang out. Eventually those guys in your school you always want to avoid showed up and attempted to beat us up. But we thankfully made it to a teacher and explained what had happened. Those guys have kept distances ever since. It's now February of 2010. Paul has been starting to act up lately. I'm not sure whats going on with him. Maybe he has some stress that is bothering him. I know Stephanie has began changing a little too. I'm starting to wonder if puberty is acting up with both of them. But strangely their parents are acting different awell. We've learn their names now, Randy and Nora Johnson. Now I've been starting to see weird things go on with Paul. He's been making new friends. Lately, I see a car now and then pull up to their house and drop off one of the guys in my school. They always tell their parents,"We'll take good care of him, don't worry." But, the next day I never see those people again. It's like they've just vanished. Paul told me they moved but I'm starting to assume thats not right. I've seen one of the parents of the guys who've vanished at the local grocery store. He asked me if I knew where his son was, which I hadn't know at all where he was. I just told him that the last time I saw him was going into my neighbor's house. I've decided to go over to their house and stay the night and investigate. If my report is not finished, just assume something happened to me. I'll be trying to file this out while there. I've just picked up my sleeping bag and a pair of PJs, just incase someone were to have an accident. We played some Halo 3 for awhile then we got ready for dinner. Paul told me to fetch some soda cans from the basement, he told me to go through the right door. I ran down the steps and entered the basement way. I was told not to go left... but I decided to peak in anyways. It was a slaughter room. Blood was on the walls, various syringes with some type of green liquid in them. This is when I stepped out of the room and looked up the stairs. Paul stood there, his eyes on me. He ran into the kitchen and I heard some chatter going on. I then heard some rustling, then Stephanie approached the staircase, had the syringe of green liquid in her hand. She then ran down and stabbed me in the arm with it... I then pass out.... I've woken up trapped in the slaughterhouse.... These may be my final words. I have to send this to all the people at school before im decimated. And my parents telling them goodbye.... and I thought these were decent people. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life